Aoi Jyuu, Shiori Nozomi Blue Freedom, White Wish
by Dir en grey's ninja fan
Summary: Hello agian! This is my second fan fic...once agian it will be a Tasuki/OC romance fic. Remember to R and R! Hopefully this one will be better...it is rated PG-13 b/c I have no idea what is going to happen in this fic so I am just doing it as a precaution


Ren: Hello my fellow readers! I am happy to say this is my second fic! ....even though this prologue is a little sad.....I assure you that in the end it will have a very happy ending.....but tell me please if you wish for me to stop writing if it is truly that bad!  
  
Tasuki: Of course it will be if it was written by you!  
  
Ren: Tasuki......why is't thou so cruel to the?  
  
Tasuki: Nani yo?!  
  
Ren: Why are you so cruel to me?  
  
Tasuki: Cuz it's funny!  
  
Ren: ....humph.....well then.....I guess I'll have to make you do the macarana in this fic 1/2 naked!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Tasuki: eep! .....fine......I'm sorry......  
  
Ren: Thank you! *glomps pouting Tasuki*  
  
Tasuki: ..........  
  
Ren: *still glomping Tasuki* Anyways.......I guess I must say that I do not own the song Aoi Jyuu, Shiroi Nozomi.....or Tasuki and any other FY characters.....even though I wish I could......I would also like to make a shout out to some of my best buds who helped me along the way!  
  
Midori - B/c you where always so nice to me!  
  
Shadow Hawk1 - You where just plain kool!  
  
Yami Princess - You wake up early Miss.Bakura! But you are still very sweet!  
  
Shamen_Kingiv - You know who you are my king.......hehehehehe.....thanx for everything!  
  
Great Water Dragon - I miss talking to you! You are not forgotten!  
  
Eillien-chan - Where are you my friend!  
  
Tray-chan - I miss you very much! Hope we can keep in contact! I love your fics! Keep on going!  
  
AnImE AnGeL12 - You are wicked awsome! And fun to talk to! Hope to hear from ya' soon!  
  
Tasuki: You know they aren't really your friends!  
  
Ren: !!!!!  
  
Tasuki: hehehehehe  
  
Ren: *kisses Tasuki on the lips* mmmmm  
  
Tasuki: o.0  
  
Ren: *pulls apart* hehehehehe  
  
Tasuki: .........  
  
Ren: Mai love!  
  
Tasuki: *seems to shocked to say anything......*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aoi Jyuu, Shiroi Nozomi  
  
Amaya Hananoki was walking in the park. It was in the middle of July on one of those warm comfortable days. Finding a nice sunny hill, she decided to walk over to it. She gently laid down on the emerald green grass to look up at the baby blue sky scattered with clouds of white.  
  
In the blue sky, lies blue freedom.  
  
In the white clouds, lies a white wish.  
  
She closed her eyes as the warm inviting rays of light lulled her to a drowsy state.  
  
I don't mind walking, even if I have to struggle to reach it.  
  
The dream that lives on in my heart becomes my compass.  
  
As Amaya enjoyed being surrounded by such a warm fuzzy felling; it reminded her of Tasuki.....  
  
Ah, We did it. The stars shine in the wilderness, too.  
  
If you have someone you want to protect, you don't need a map.  
  
How she wished she could be laying down right next to him. With his protective arms wrapped around her.  
  
Whoa...I wonder where the cloud is going now? Guided by an unknown force...  
  
Amaya lazily open one eye half way to see a single cloud move swiftly over a canvas of ocean blue. Away from the other clouds, alone and isolated to wonder aimlessly across the sky.  
  
The shadow of a flying bird runs along the earth.  
  
If I close my eyes in sadness, the memories return.  
  
It reminded her very much like herself. She had no true friend. No one would truly understand who she was, or how she felt. So she was left to wonder around aimlessly alone with no one beside her. Much like the lone wolf, left alone to fend for itself.  
  
I clench my fist in pain and sadness.  
  
We swore "We'll make our pain our strength!" right?  
  
Amaya slowly felt the tears of sadness dwell in her eyes. She promised herself she would never cry again! Not for this. Never! But the pain was too much to bear as they gently cascaded down her rose colored cheeks.  
  
Whoa...I wonder where the cloud is going now?  
  
Guided by an unknown force...  
  
The truth was she would be alone. She never wanted to admit it, even though she new in her heart is was true. She would never have someone who would stick by her trough the good and bad. No one to love her, or comfort her in a tender way.  
  
You're here. I'm here. Everyone is here.  
  
Now I'll go on living along with this universe that's always in motion no da.  
  
She would be left to live alone with a fake happiness on her face. No one would truly know the pain she barred deep down inside of her.  
  
Whoa...I wonder where the cloud is going now?  
  
Guided by an unknown force...  
  
In the blue sky, lies blue freedom.  
  
In the white clouds, lies a white wish  
  
Closing her eyes in pain, she wished to the loving god Suzaku to grant her one wish. To let her find her one true love in life........and to be truly happy with him for the rest of her life........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ren: So........how was it.....I know it is a little sad....but that is how I kinda feel right now......alone and isolated......Though I have mai fang boi to cheer me up! Isn't that right Tasuki!  
  
Tasuki: ........  
  
Ren: Are you still in shock from the kiss mai kawaii likke fire bunnie?  
  
Tasuki: .........  
  
Ren: Awwww......let's help you then! *gives kiss on cheek*  
  
Tasuki: What's with all the kisses?!  
  
Ren: It's because I luv you mai chibi likkle fire bunnie!  
  
Tasuki: .........  
  
Ren: What?! Don't you luve me!  
  
Tasuki: ......yeah.....  
  
Ren: YEAH! MAI WIKKLE FANG BOI LUVS ME!!!!!!  
  
Tasuki: Keep it down or evil bakamono (aka Tamahome) might hear you!  
  
Ren: oops.....  
  
Tama: HA HA HA HA!!! It is to late Mr. I-hate-women!  
  
Tasuki: Now look what you've done.......  
  
Ren: egads.......  
  
Narrator: Tune in to the next chapter to see what happens! 


End file.
